


don't forget about me

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	don't forget about me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightlessnerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessnerds/gifts).



Josh wakes up feeling small. 

He curls up under his blankets and whines softly, one hand slipping underneath his pillow and searching around for something. 

He doesn't find it, and this makes him even more upset. 

It's probably in his suitcase, and his suitcase isn't nearby. This fact makes him even more distressed. 

Tyler pulls back the curtain to Josh's bunk and Josh squints up at him. 

“Are you okay?” Tyler asks. 

Josh shakes his head and tries to hide under his blankets. 

“What's wrong?”

Josh grunts softly. He's nonverbal. 

“Are you little?”

Josh doesn't respond. 

“It's okay if you are, promise.” Tyler reaches out and gently pets Josh's hair. “Do you need something?”

The contact with Tyler is keeping Josh from floating away, from getting too small. 

“Do you need your paci?”

Josh nods. 

“It's in your suitcase, right?” 

Josh nods again. 

“I'll be back.” 

Josh tries to reach out and grab Tyler as he leaves, whining loudly. He doesn't want to get up, but he doesn't want to be alone. 

It's too late though, because now Tyler is gone. 

Josh's face scrunches up and he starts to cry, burying his face into his pillow to muffle his soft wails. He wants Tyler, he wants his paci, he wants them both to be with him and stay with him forever. 

It feels like forever before Tyler comes back. 

“Hey, hey, Josh…” Tyler pulls back the curtain to the bunk. “Joshie, I got your paci.”

Josh continues to cry.

Tyler eases Josh's head out from hiding in his pillow and slips the paci into his mouth. 

Josh quiets almost immediately, sucking noisily. Tyler lets his hair gently and begins to move away, but Josh's hand shoots out and grabs his shirt. 

“Alright.” Tyler says, and squeezes into the bunk beside Josh.


End file.
